russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Mermaids: 'Dyesebel' vs 'Kambal Sirena' vs 'Janella in Wonderland'
March 08, 2014 The battle of the mermaids is on. It's ABS-CBN's Dyesebel starring Anne Curtis versus GMA-7's Kambal Sirena with Louise delos Reyes, pitted against IBC-13's Janella in Wonderland starring Janella Salvador. Because of that, IBC-13 will now join the foray of fantaserye race because of the mermaid tale. Anne Curtis in Dyesebel; Louise delos Reyes in Kambal Sirena; Janella Salvador in Janella in Wonderland With the PBA games now out of Wednesday and Friday nights and reducing only 2 live games of PBA particularly on weekend primetime (Saturday from 4 to 6 p.m. and Sunday from 5 to 7 p.m.), IBC-13 regained itself as the birthplace of the golden age of Philippine television and reviving up with popular shows that may catch the needed additional viewership as the teleserye dominance of ABS-CBN and GMA by using deter for IBC. In the old days, it was enjoyed to watch IBC-13 in the 70's and 80's while they hardly tune in to Channel 13 wants to catch the basketball game like PBA. Now, this will be the fantasy series to compete with already popular ones on Channels 2 and 7. First of which, IBC-13, the government-sequestered network and one of the leading television networks in the Philippines, is launching the first venture of fantaserye Janella in Wonderland last January 6, also starring Marlo Mortel, Andrei Felix, Kat Alano as the queen of the mermaid Calissa, Roxee B, Sam Y.G., Richie D'Horsie, Gabbi Garcia, Chelseah Ongsee, Janina Vela, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato and Carlo Lacana. Also, the mermaids underwater are Jai & Joj Agpangan, Mikee Lee, Jazz Ocampo and Paolo Serrano, the voices of Alyanna Angeles as a dolphin Zuma, Hans Mortel as Sebastian and Harvey Bautista as Snouts, Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish, Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish, Red Sternberg as Remo and Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi, The Destines are Celine Lim, Dexie Daulat and Aria Cariño, and the villains are Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, Meryll Soriano as Ursula, RJ Ledesma as the voice of Shark, Bernard Palanca as the voice of Dragon Fish and Bart Guingona as the voice of Mocktopus. Prior to Janella in Wonderland, IBC-13 aired the children's fantasy series Ora Engkantada hosted by Luz Fernandez as Lola Torya from 1986 to 1990, while the fantasy drama for children Squad 13 from 1987 to 1988, Islaw Palitaw Kalabaw featuring Herbert Bautista as Magic Carabao in 1989, then Super K topbilled by Herbert Bautista as the title role and the late Ben David as the voice of the carabao frm 1989 to 1990, and the sci-fi superhero-fantasy action series Computer Man featuring Eric Quizon from 1990 to 1991. Mr. Dyogi said the fantasy series is “about 30%” more expensive to do than a straightforward drama since there are a lot of costumes involved. “There are also a lot of computer animation, prosthetic makeup,” Mr. Dyogi explained. “We also have to move around because there are the mermaids and sea creatures using the 3D animation, and the island that are needed for the story,” he added. Most of the children and most young children to watch the fantaserye after school hours. Last January 6, throughout more than a month of airing at 7:45 p.m. weeknight time slot, it will catering to children and young viewers who knows very well that will battle in the ratings game. The addition of fantasy series to IBC-13's primetime programming is part of the network’s re-imagining thrust to regaint itself the birthplace of the golden age of Philippine television in keeping with the country’s two leading networks. In January 23, Janella in Wonderland posted an all-time high rating of 40.5% audience share, besting Honesto (31.4%) and Adarna (13.3%), based on Kantar Media. As of March 6, the fantasy series of IBC-13 is two months old. Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, the show's executive in-charge of production, said airing the fantasy series is doing well ratings-wise in that time slot against the fantasy series of other TV network like ABS-CBN's Honesto and GMA's Adarna is part of IBC-13’s continuing counter-programming strategy and now pitted against the 'Sirena Wars' such as ABS-CBN's Dyesebel and GMA's Kambal Sirena. starting March 17. “We in TV have a primetime newscast, Express Balita, which airs at 6:30 p.m. The news program continues to dominated by the formidable prime time newscasts like ABS-CBN's TV Patrol and GMA's 24 Oras,” Ms. Ginny told reporters last Thursday. “So we thought of having Janella in Wonderland will dominate after the newscast, to offer more feel-good habit. So that, we are gaining the attention of young viewers,” she said. “We know more children are watching the fantaserye, so we made some adjustments to keep them more interested,” she told reporters in Filipino. Salvador said that under the supervision of director Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria, the series reigned it a point to come up with fantasy sequences for the delight of young audiences. “We also make sure that the dialogue is appropriate for young viewers,” she added. Also, the Kapamilya fantasy series is set to debut on March 17 while the Kapuso sirenaserye will air one week ahead (March 10). Dyesebel also stars Gerald Anderson, Sam Milby, Andi Eigenmann, Dawn Zulueta, Eula Valdez, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Ai-Ai de las Alas, Gabby Concepcion, and Bangs Garcia. The cast for Kambal Sirena, on the other hand, includes Aljur Abrenica, Mike Tan, Tessie Tomas, Mickey Ferriols, Nova Villa, Lotlot de Leon, Pancho Magno, Polo Ravales and Wynwyn Marquez. Kapamilya, Kapuso and Kapinoy fans will surely compare Dyesebel to Kambal Sirena to Janella in Wonderland and vice-versa. With the help of IBC-13 gaining to the third spot when the ratings went higher than the targeted 30% viewership share, plus it will brings the 'network war' of between ABS-CBN and GMA-7 and their battle for primetime supremacy, that's for sure, revealed Tessie Taylor, sales and marketing for IBC-13. The fantaserye fever started with the huge success of Marina and Marinara, aired in their respective channels, as well as to the other productions that followed thereafter. * Who will be sexier between Anne and Louise, while a teenager and sexier for Janella? * Who will be better acting wise? * Who will get higher ratings in Mega Manila? Nationwide? * Which of the three series will have a better story plot? Setting? Costumes? Twists? * Who will become a trending topic on Twitter more frequently? These questions and more will be answered in the coming days as the battle of the mermaids begin. 'Audience Profile' :It will target to male audiences. :NBA (sports/basketball) :PBA (sports/basketball) :Sunday Sinemaks (Pinoy action movie) :Targeted the younger demographics. :Nickelodeon on IBC: :Spongebob Squarepants :Rugrats :The Fairly OddParents :The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron :Ghost Fighter (anime) :Kirarin (anime) :Kamen Rider Fourze (tokusatsu) :TODAS Kids (kiddie gag show) :Anna Luna (children's teleserye) :Gaya ng Dati (children's teleserye) :Star Wars: The Clone Wars (cartoons) :Denver, the Last Dinosaur (cartoons) :KapinoyLand (children's program) :Tasya Fantasya (fantasy anthology) :SundayToons (Sunday morning for animated movies) :It will target to young audiences for children, teenagers and young adults. :Winx Club (animated fairy-serye) :Janella in Wonderland (the first-ever fantaserye about a mermaid) :Hey it's Fans Day! (youth-oriented musical variety show) :Friends 4Ever (teen drama series) :Among the youth audience. :Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (drama anthology series featuring weekly love stories sending thru letters) :Born to be a Superstar (reality singing talent search)